Fear for the Better
by Evelyn Ravenclaw
Summary: Whike serving a detention with Professor Snape in his first year, Harry encounters a boggart... Warnings: Child abuse. Grrrrrrr. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yep, another fanfic! ;-) I know, Im awesome. Just kidding.

Anyway, this is Harry's first detention. He has a run in with a dark creature. Three guesses what!

Disclaimer: Iith doith notith ownith Harryith Potterith.

Fear for the Better

Chapter 1

Severus Snape was pretty bitter at the moment. Pretty much due to the fact that he had made a dumb choice. That choice? He had given Potter a detention, to A.) Put him in his place, and B.) Get revenge on his father. Pretty good, right? The problem?

He had to deal with the brat.

So naturally, Severus was bitter. Normally, the Slytherin Head of House prided himself in thinking ahead, considering the consequences of his actions. A habit he had developed after years of being a spy on the Dark Lord.

Put his hatred for Potter, or rather his father had blinded him. So now he was stuck with the brat.

Downing a headache preventative potion, calming draught, and a shot of Firewhiskey, he prepared himself for the first year.

Sure enough, a timid knock sounded on his heavy oak door. "Enter."

And there he was, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, in all his glory. Short, skinny, tan skin, curly black hair, and glasses. The only thing that reminded Snape that he wasn't an exact clone of James Potter, was his eyes. His mother's they were. Lily.

"I'm here, Sir," the boy stated.

"Obviously. I had no idea," Snape sneered, making the boy blush, looking down. One thing the boy DID have over Potter was the boy did refer to his teachers as Sir, Mam, or Professor.

"You will be cleaning cauldrons," Severus flicked his short ebony wand lazily, sending a stack of the heavy kettle-like instruments over to the sink. "The cleaning supplies are in the cupboard under the sink. Get. To. Work."

The boy scurried over to counter, opening the cupboard. Suddenly, a swishing sound reached Severus's ears. When he looked up, he noticed the boy had been thrown backwards, looking around blearily.

The Potions Master sighed, realizing that if the boy was injured and he didn't check on him, he would be subjected to Poppy's wrath. So climbing up, he started making his way to Potter, who was still sprawled on the floor.

But he stopped dead. Because the force that had climbed out of the cupboard was standing in front of him, blood red hair blowing back in a wind of it's own, eyes glowing like sharply cut emeralds. She smiled, looking just as kind and beautiful as always.

"Lily?"

A/N Dun dun duhhh!

Review! c(-:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Lily? Isn't she dead? Hmmm... Mystery

Not really, if you don't think about it... ^_-

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowlings! I am Evelyn Ravenclaw! Read the cover! Is the name "Evelyn Ravenclaw" on it? Then I do not own Harry Potter!

Fear for the Better

Chapter 2

Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter was Standing in front of him. "Hey Sev," she said softly, reaching to Severus. Mesmerized, his hand traveled up at it's own accord. It was inches from her porcelain face, when she got a look of horror on her face. Her skin started greying, peeling off, the emeralds dulling and rolling backwards. Her hair, greyed, started falling out, along with her now yellow teeth.

Severus took several steps back fear coursing through his frozen veins. "Lils?" he asked as the woman collapsed.

She lifted her wrinkled head, hoarsing out, "You killed me Sev. YOU KILLED ME!" The eery rasping bellow caught him off guard, tears jumping into his sable colored eyes. He did. He killed his love.

"NO!" a little voice shouted coming to stand in front of Snape. 'How the bloody hell did I end up on the floor?' He only then realized that Potter was there, staring up at the decaying form of his mother, who was now towering over him. "Leave him alone!"

'He's defending me?' Severus thought bewilderedly. But he didn't have anymore time to ponder this strange new development, for Lily started to swirl and change. 'Oh shit, a Boggart!'

Suddenly an obese walrus human stood in front of Potter. "You stupid little Freak!" the man bellowed. "You are a freak and a burden! Nobody loves you; why do you think your parents got themselves blown up?"

Harry was quivering, becoming several shades paler. "Potter?" Snape spoke. The boy then tossed himself at Severus, crying heartbrokenly.

"Save me!" the child whispered, sounding like a toddler

"RIDICULOUS!" Snape bellowed at the man, who was reaching towards Potter. The boggart disappeared in a plume of smoke. The only sound was the muffled sobs of the 11 year old in his cloak.

A/N awww! Little Harry!

Damn Boggarts...

Reviewing helps get the next chapter posted sooner... (-_•)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Another chapter. Yay. Not feelin' the love, much right now. Please review!

Disclaimer: Nope, Severus and Harry would have learned to get along if I owned HP.

Fear for the Better

Chapter 3

"Potter?" Severus asked. Shiny emerald eyes stared up at him.

"'s h-he gone?" the boy whispered.

Deciding it would be less confusing to explain about the Boggart why the boy was so distressed, Snape said, "Yes. He's gone."

Harry jerked away from him, pulling his legs to his chest, rocking slightly. "I was s-s-supposed to be saf-fe h-here. I-I-he w-wasn't s-s-supposed to be h-here."

"Who was he?" Snape asked, ignoring the shaking in his voice. Seeing Lily like that... And then the man that looked so much like his father... It was making his stomach churn. He wondered why the boy wasn't as effected by his mother very much...

"Unc'a Vern'n. He-I live with 'im."

Severus's brow furrowed in confusion and worry. Lily would be furious if someone DARED abuse her child. "Your Uncle wasn't really here. What you saw... it was an illusion, a Dark creature called a Boggart. They show your worst fear... Why is he your worst fear?"

The boy stiffened. "I don't know. He is rather large, I guess."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But wrong answer. Try again."

Harry started. "He is hard-nosed?"

"A question, or a statement, Potter? Try again."

"He gets... loud sometimes..."

"Loudness? Come now."

Harry started getting angry. "Well, when he gets drunk he always shouts and his face turns purple, like he's gonna explode!"

Snape narrowed his eyes. Unintentionally, the first year had revealed much to him. The boy was afraid of how big his uncle was, so he was obviously afraid that his uncle would use his hulk to hurt him. Harry also stated that his uncle was hard-nosed, meaning the man was a fan of discipline. The loudness: Yelling equals verbal abuse at the very least. And the admittance to when his uncle gets drunk, that he ALWAYS does things. Always, meaning it was a regular occurrence.

"Does your uncle hit you?" Severus asked bluntly.

"As a punishment, not to like abuse me or anything," the boy stated. Severus frowned, noticing how Harry had so easily guessed the reasoning behind the man's questioning.

"As in Corporal Punishment? Spanking?" Snape pried.

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Uh, no. That's for kids. He uses his belt."

Severus stiffened, growling, "Where?"

Seeming increasingly uncomfortable, Potter said, "The usual places, sir."

Severus rubbed his hand over his face. "What of food? Do they feed you?"

"They don't starve me..."

"Stop talking like a Slytherin! Answer me!" Severus bellowed, his nerves finally pushed over the edge. But the boy just flinched sharply, standing up and backing towards the door. Taking a breath, the man said quietly, "If you refuse to talk any further on the subject than so be it. Dismissed." And with that, the boy ran out of his classroom.

A/N Oooh. What will happen?

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry, had writers block with this one. Well, here goes nothin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own a foot... •_• ...

Fear for the Better

Chapter 4

Severus Snape was a very good observer, and he prided himself in it. He always noticed when children were abused right off the bat, just by looking into their eyes.

'But with Potter, it was different. An onion, the boy was, or an enigma. So many layers, so many facades, so many masks. A snake in lions clothing if he ever saw one.'

The boy was smart, Severus could see the gleam Potter got in his eye when learning of a new potion or brewing method.

The boy was loyal, always sticking by the newest Weasley, standing up to Mr. Malfoy.

And the boy was definitely brave, not backing down from Severus's death glare.

But beneath all of the Lion coat, Eagle feathers, and Badger fur were pure, tough, Snake scales.

'After all, how could the boy have been so utterly terrified the other night, and yet act perfectly normal, laughing with his friends as if all was well?'

Well, Severus was always in for a good mystery.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "See me after class."

The boy rolled his eyes to his red haired friend, but Severus noticed the abrupt stiffening.

As soon as the class dismissed, Potter warily approached him.

"Potter-" Severus shook his head. If he wanted the child to relax and trust him, he would have to change a bit. "Harry." 'There. Softer tone and first name. Yep, the boy relaxed a bit.'

"I doubt you want to talk about the incident a few nights ago, but you need to explain to me why the man you are supposed to trust and love as a father is your Boggart." Severus knew not all fathers were lovable and trustworthy, but for the sake of Lily's son, he would grin and bear it.

"I don't love him, and I certainly don't think of him as a father!" was cried indignantly.

"All right, calm down. Can you tell me why?" Severus asked, ushering the boy back to his private office, closing the door-

"Can you leave that open? I-I get a bit freaked out about small spaces..."

'Hmm... Another mystery.' "Of course."

After the two were sitting comfortably at Severus's large oak desk, Harry spoke up quietly. "I can't tell you. Why I'm afraid of him, that is"

Raised eyebrow. "Why not?" Silence. 'Ah.' "You are safe here. He can't hurt you here."

The boy looked down at his clasped hands. "Thats not what I'm worried about. Well, not all the way..."

"Whats the other reason?" Severus asked curious. He knew trying to reassure the child that it would be impossible for a Muggle to SEE the school, let alone traverse all over Scotland's country side to find it, was fruitless until he gained Potter's trust.

"You're a good teacher," was the simple answer. The man's elegant eyebrows drew together, confusion obvious.

"Thank you, but I do not see how it is of consequence-"

"Ms. Baxta! She was soo good, and really nice. She would give me extra food. She gave me a new shirt once, but her hugs were so warm... She cried when I showed her my back, she hugged me forever. She called someone about them, but Uncle just gave the men money, and they left. It really hurt that night, and I was so scared, and when I got back to school, we heard she had been fired, and it's all my bloody fault, stupid little Freak-" Harry's vouce steadily got louder, more frantic, until he was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

Severus walked around the desk, kneeing in front of the boy, feeling a strange twang in his heart strings, seeing the boy trying to restrain his tears.

Severus leaned forward, placing a hand on the child's cheek, brushing away a single tear. "Child? You are never going back there. You don't have to hide your tears anymore. Cry."

In a second, Severus found his arms full of sobbing Harry. The boy cried loud and hard, soaking through the man's robes.

After a while, the crying ceased, instead being replaced by even breathing. Severus let a ghost of a smile flit across his weary face, when he felt the child in his arms burrow into his chest, seeking warmth and love.

A/N Awww! Love littler Harry. Much easier to do the cutesy stuff with him than a sixteen year old. Aw well.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N All right. Another chapter. Yah!

Bloodwitch2001: Well, That will be explained more indepth in the near future. But basically, she reported the Dursleys abuse, and Vernon paid the men to leave (I know, not probable, but had to be for this story). Anyway, she got in trouble for accusing Vernon of abusing a child, since he "wasn't" and was fired.

Even though the cases are rare, that does happen sometimes. That's why people need to STOP CHILD ABUSE!

Fear for the Better

Chapter 5

Severus was... at a loss. After all, it wasn't normal that things like THIS happened. The boy had fallen asleep! In the middle of the day! In his arms!

In all truth, the man couldn't find it in himself to wake the boy up. He just seemed so small and helpless.

Severus set the boy down on his couch after carrying him to his private quarters, waiting for Poppy and Albus. No, he hadn't called, but he knew they would come anyway. It was lunch right now, and if he knew his two older friends, they would notice he wasn't at the meal.

Poppy burst through the Floo, as Albus entered through the portrait.

'Right on time,' Severus rolled his eyes. "Hello Albus, Poppy."

Poppy gave him a withering glare. "Trying to starve yourself again? Honestly, Severus, you CAN take a break in your work to eat and sleep," she muttered, tugging on his arm.

"Severus, do we need a repeat of ten years ago-"

"If you two will listen," Severus interrupted, annoyed. Two of them could be such worrywarts when it came to him. 'I am a thirty-one year old man!' "Mr. Potter may require our assistance."

Dumbledore rose his eyebrows. "Wh- Oh. Pardon an old man's blindness," the man muttered embarrassed, finally noticing the boy asleep on the couch.

"Blindness indeed," Poppy muttered, rolling her eyes. "Now why is Mr. Potter asleep in your rooms?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how Albus and Poppy would react to the news. "It has come to my attention, that his relatives may abuse him..."

Poppy let the Mediwitch in her come out, whipping her wand in an intricate pattern of Diagnostic spells and reports.

Albus though, looked stunned. Then horribly old, as he sunk into a chair. "I've failed. YET AGAIN!"

Severus grimaced, glancing at Harry who was still, thankfully, asleep.

"You haven't failed. You did not know-"

"I should have listened to Minerva. Or at the very least checked on him." The Headmaster shook his head. "I've failed another child."

Severus tilted his head. "Another?"

Poppy paused for a second, before spelling the results onto a spare piece of parchment. Albus turned away slightly, looking at the decor of one of his greatest friend's rooms. They were dark, yet warm, having oak wood, olive greens, and, ironically, dark reds and golds. The shelves were filled with large dusty books, and a few useful contraptions. Apart from a picture on the bulky desk (a picture of a short, scrawny teenage boy with black hair and a rosy-cheeked, full-faced, red headed girl), there were no personal possessions.

"Child-"

"You did not fail me. I simply did not ask for help," Severus said in monotone.

"And Harry did?" Poppy snapped, glaring at the parchment. Severus didn't answer.

"I am sorry Severus. For not asking when you came back to school looking so thin and covering your body. I am sorry for being so blind-"

"I do NOT want your apologies old man!" Severus growled harshly. "It is a thing of the past. Now. Shall we focus on the present?" He gestured to the boy on the couch.

Poppy nodded, summoning tea, and motioning the men to sit down.

"He has several bruises on his body, along with scars. He has a couple broken ribs, a small fever, and has severe cuts all over his back. His past injuries consist of much of the same, several broken bones and sicknesses gone untreated. On top of all of that, he suffers from malnutrition..." Poppy trailed off, as she tried to rain in her temper and sadness.

Severus looked at the boy on the couch, his dark eyes scrutinizing. "But I don't understand. He seems unharmed."

"Accidental magic, is my guess. As you know, a child's magic is tapped into their desires. For some reason, he really wanted to hide his injuries..." Albus said thoughtfully.

Severus took a sip of the strong tea. "He told me that he had a teacher that found out about his abusive relatives. Apparently, after she informed the Muggle authorities of what she suspected, Tuney's husband paid them off. As a result, the teacher was fired for 'crying wolf'. That is probably the reason he wanted to hide."

Albus put his head in his hands, but Poppy said quietly, "Now, Albus. There is no time for that now."

Severus glanced at the child again, and was shocked to see sleepy green eyes looking at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Potter."

A/N Am I mean, or what?

Review!


End file.
